elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashlands
The Ashlands of Vvardenfell is one of the nine regions that make up the isle of Vvardenfell. The Ashlands are home to the inhospitable and dangerous creatures of Vvardenfell. House Redoran has the city of Ald'ruhn as its district capital on Vvardenfell. By game *Ashlands (Morrowind) *Ashlands (Online) Description Geography The Ashlands refer to the vast regions of ash that are surrounded by volcanoes or hit with a severe case of Ash Storms, another example of Ashlands would be the region of Stonefalls or the Southern portion of Solstheim after the Red Year. The Ashlands of Vvardenfell refers to the region that surrounds the volcano of Red Mountain in the center of Vvardenfell. The city of Ald'ruhn sits on the edge of the Ashlands, near the West Gash in the west. It was built around the carapace of a giant Emperor Crab called the Skar. It is also the Vvardenfell Capital of the Great House Redoran. The town of Maar Gan is further into the Ashlands and is a mining colony from House Redoran. The Urshilaku Tribe of Ashlanders have a camp located on the northern coast of the Ashlands, along with the Sheogorad Strait. The Ghostgate is a fortress settlement that guards Vvardenfell against the summit of Red Mountain. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the city of Ald'ruhn was originally a large Aslander camp located along the Foyada Drura. It was founded by a group of Ashlanders and members of House Hleran when they slew the ancient Emperor Crab named Skar using a mighty spear called Calderas. The village of Ald'ruhn was under the administration of Ashkhan Conoon Chodala and both Wise Woman Dovrosi and Wise Woman Asani. Chodala had come to the possession of an ancient artifact called the Sunna'rah. It was a powerful device created by Sotha Sil of the Tribunal, through foreign influence, Chodala believed he was, in fact, the Nerevarine of Prophecy. Chodala gathered the Red Exiles, a group of exiled Ashlanders and began to force the tribes of Vvardenfell to bow to his whim. Chodala, along with his sister Seryn and an Outlander named the Vestige arrived into the Under-Skar to show Chodala the truth and the consequence of his actions. He decided to ignore the warnings of the past Failed Incarnates and fled to the ruins of Kaushtarari where he died by the hands of the Vestige.''The Grave of Skar''Dialogue from Dranoth HleranEvents in Divine Delusions Around this time, a Dunmeri mer named Drelyth Hleran arrived into the camp of Ald'ruhn to find his lost ancestral tomb in the Ashlands. Hleran asked the Vestige to help in his endeavor by becoming accepted into the Tribe. The Vestige traveled to the Shrines dedicated to the four Vvardenfell tribes and spoke with Wise Woman Asani as well as Farseer Kuamta. With knowledge from Asani, the Vestige found the Hleran Ancestral Tomb on the lava basin of Foyada Drura. Deep within the Tomb, the Vestige met the spirit of Dranoth Hleran, who told the story of the foundation of Ald'ruhn as well as the death of Skar, the Emperor Crab. Ald'ruhn was founded by the Ashlanders of Vvardenfell as well as the members of House Hleran. Dranoth used the legendary spear called Calderas to slay Skar and the Ashlanders settled along the carapace. With information, Drelyth was accepted into Ald'ruhn, and eventually more people came to Ald'ruhn. It eventually became the vast city of Ald'ruhn.Events in Ancestral Ties Third Era In 3E 414, the Vvardenfell Territory of the Tribunal was under Imperial protection as per order of the Treaty of the Armistice. No settlements were constructed in the territory other than cities built by the Great Houses of Morrowind such as the cities of Balmora and Sadrith Mora. It was until in 3E 414, that King Athyn Llethan of Mournhold revoked a Temple ban on trade and settlements in Vvardenfell. The camp of Ald'ruhn was established as a large city under the control of House Redoran and used the carapace of Skar as the Manor District of Ald'ruhn. The town of Maar Gan was established north of the city and was built somewhere near the Bal Isra landmark. Ald'ruhn was ruled by Mistress Brara Morvayn and the Redoran Council of Vvardenfell. The Imperial stronghold of Buckmoth Legion Fort was built south of Ald'ruhn, near the ruins of Ramimilk.Events in Locations Settlements *Ald'ruhn **Redoran Council Hall **Aldruhn Tribunal Temple **Skar, the Emperor Crab **Buckmoth Legion Fort *Maar Gan **Maar Gan Outpost *Urshilaku Camp *Ghostgate *Indarys Manor Ruins *Ald Carac *Aryon Ancestral Tomb *Assarnatamat *Assurnabitashpi *Bthuand *Bthungthumz *Dareleth Ancestral Tomb *Drath Ancestral Tomb *Drinith Ancestral Tomb *Druscashti *Ebernanit *Fadathram Ancestral Tomb *Falasmaryon *Helas Ancestral Tomb *Indaren Ancestral Tomb *Kogoruhn *Llando Ancestral Tomb *Omalen Ancestral Tomb *Ramimilk *Rothan Ancestral Tomb *Salvel Ancestral Tomb *Sandus Ancestral Tomb *Saren Ancestral Tomb *Shishara *Shishi *Thalas Ancestral Tomb *Valenvaryon *Zergonipal Caves *Abinabi *Ahanibi-Malmus Egg Mine *Akimaes-Ilanipu Egg Mine *Bensamsi *Cavern of the Incarnate *Dun-Ahhe *Dunirai Caverns *Elith-Pal Mine *Hairat-Vassamsi Egg Mine *Halit Mine *Kora-Dur *Maelu Egg Mine *Maran-Adon *Missamsi *Odaishah *Odibaal *Panabanit-Nimawia Egg Mine *Sanabi *Sha-Adnius *Sharapli *Sudanit Mine *Sur Egg Mine *Tin-Ahhe *Yesamsi Landmarks *Forgotten Wastes *Foyada Ashur-Dan *Foyada Bani-Dad *Foyada Drura *Foyada Esannudan *Ghostfence *Inner Sea *Red Mountain *Sea of Ghosts *Sheogorad Strait *Valley of the Wind Gallery Ald'ruhn - Morrowind.png|Ald'ruhn, Capital of House Redoran on Vvardenfell. Maar Gan01.png|Maar Gan, Redoran Stronghold of the north. Urshilaku's Camp - Morrowind.png|The Urshilaku Camp in the Ashlands. Ghostgate Morrowind.png|The Ghostgate of Red Mountain protects the region from the Blight. The Ashlands.png|The Ashlands in Vvardenfell. Appearances * * it:Terre di Cenere nl:Aslanden Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Regions